Our Song
by LightningFireDragon3713
Summary: One-Shot. Hearing a certain song can bring back memories. When Cosmo and Wanda hear their wedding song, the memories come back. CosmoxWanda


**New one shot! Anyways, don't you think the song "A Thousand Years", Not mine, Really fits Cosmo and Wanda? I am listening to that as I write this. I don't own the show or the song, just the story.**

* * *

Timmy's mom was playing a lot of music through the house, as a study showed it "helped keep bad spirits out of the house". Timmy went into his room, just after "A Thousand Years", by Christina Perri, came on the radio.

"Aargh! I hate this stupid song!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came out of their goldfish disguises and became fairies.

"Why do you hate this song so much, Timmy? It's uh, not THAT bad..." Wanda said, obviously hiding something.

"Yeah Timmy! It's a good song! In fact, this is one of my favorite songs! No actually, it's my favorite!" Cosmo said.

Timmy looked suspicious. "Ok, you two are hiding something. I can tell." He said.

"We, um, aren't hiding anything." Wanda said.

"Yeah, and it's not like you would want to know anyway." Cosmo said,

"But I do." Timmy said. "I wish I knew what you guys were hiding!"

Cosmo and Wanda were forced to tell him.

"This song... Is our wedding song, Timmy." Wanda said.

"Yeah, that's why I love it so much!" Cosmo said.

"Oh, that's why you guys like this song so much," Timmy said. "Did I... Did I offend you by saying this was a stupid song?"

"A little, sport," Wanda said.

"Oh sorry," Timmy said. "I didn't know."

"It's ok."

Timmy thought for a minute. "Wait a second, if this song came out like three years ago, how could it have played at your wedding if you guys got married almost ten thousand years ago?"

"Timmy, do you ever wonder how people get inspiration to write songs?"

"How?"

"There are fairies who write the songs first. At one point, a person who has the same exact voice as that fairy will come along, and that fairy will give that person the inspiration to write that song and become famous." Wanda explained.

"I never thought of it that way." Timmy said.

"Timmy, dinner!" His mom called.

Timmy went to go eat.

"Oh Cosmo, remember our wedding?" Wanda asked.

"Sure do, Lambchop, thats the one day that I will never forget."

Almost Ten Thousand Years Ago

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The priest said.

"I do! Wanda does not deserve Cosmo!" Juandissimo said, standing up.

"Ok then, but you must convince Wanda to leave the altar, and she cannot be forced." The priest said.

"Wanda, come with me, leave Cosmo here at the altar! You do not deserve him!" Juandissimo said.

"Juandissimo, you had a chance with me and you blew it. I love Cosmo now. And nothing can ever change that." Wanda said.

"Juandissimo, since you have not convinced Wanda to leave the altar, the wedding will still go on." The priest continued.

"Cosmo Cosma, wilt thou have Wanda Fairywinkle to be thy lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Cosmo pulled up his sleeve and saw the words "I do" written on his arm.

"I do," Cosmo said.

The priest now looked at Wanda. "Wanda Fairywinkle, wilt thou have Cosmo Cosma to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Wanda said, smiling, not taking her eyes off Cosmo's.

"Ok, Cosmo, repeat after me. I, Cosmo Cosma, take you Wanda Fairywinkle, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Cosmo was nervous. "I-I Cosmo Cosma, take y-you Wanda Fairywinkle, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for r-richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. "

"Ok, now Wanda, repeat after me. I, Wanda Fairywinkle, take you Cosmo Cosma, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Wanda was also nervous, but she didn't stutter like Cosmo did. "I, Wanda Fairywinkle, take you Cosmo Cosma, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The ring bearer, who was one of Cosmo and Wanda's good friends, put the rings on their fingers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Wanda pulled Cosmo forward and kissed him. Cosmo was happy, Wanda was now his, and only his. No one else's.

At the reception

Cosmo and Wanda danced to their song, "A Thousand Years." It was their first dance as a married couple, and Cosmo still blushed at Wanda's touch. He had to be the happiest fairy in the universe right now. He just had to be. He must have been pretty lucky too, for a girl like Wanda to pick him. He was happy. He loved Wanda with all his heart.

And nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**And there it is, Cosmo and Wanda's wedding! Hope you all enjoyed! Review please! I love those! Bye till next time!**


End file.
